Vision in a Dream
by Pandora-69
Summary: Tithe from Roiben's POV. Disclaimer I do not own Tithe
1. The Dream

Authors note:

This is set just before Tithe begins. It is from Robin's POV. Robin dreams of Kaye (although they haven't yet met). It is sort of a vision in a dream.I may end up telling the story of Tithe in Robin's point of view but only if I get some reviews from people who like it. Please review! I need to know if it's good/bad/what I can improve on etc. Thank you

_I knew I was dreaming. It was one of those dreams you have when you're body is beginning to awaken but your mind is lost somewhere in unconsciousness. Once again the surroundings of the dream were different but the aura of the dream was familiar. In my dream I was lying, half propped up, against a large tree trunk. It was raining. Big drops of water were landing all around me. Water was streaming down my face. I could feel my long, wet, Pewter hair cling to the sides of my face. Big puddles of muddy water were engulfing the earthy ground that I lay on. _

_I peered down at myself. I was wearing my black, sturdy armor, which was almost completely covered by streaming mud and thick, warm blood. I examined the wound on my chest and extended my hand, grabbing hold of the branch that was lodged inside of me. I tried to move but my body refused to do so. Every part of me ached. I could taste the metallic, salty flavour of blood in my mouth. I gripped my sword, ready to fight the person who had apparently ambushed me. As I looked around at my surroundings once more, it became apparent that I was alone. I stared steadily into the green, dense forest in front of me, searching for any sign of movement. I knew who I was looking for. Not the person who had tried to kill me, but for the person I knew would save me. _

_I heard the sound of shoes squelching in the thick mud and whipped my head forward so that I could look in the direction that the noise had come from. Finally I caught a glimpse of someone moving among the trees. Slowly the figure began to emerge from the dense greenery. I recognized her straight away; she was the girl who had somehow found her way into my dreams for the past few weeks. She walked easily and fluidly towards me; like she was floating. When she was approximately ten meters away from me she stopped walking. She stood looking at me, smiling her bittersweet smile. I tried to talk to her, but just like in my other dreams, I couldn't talk. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and not one noise came out. She continued to smile but did not try to talk. Her expression confused me; although she was smiling, she did not appear to be happy._

_She seemed to be waiting for me. Waiting for me to do what? To find her? To help her? I could not understand what she wanted me to do. She looked so out of place out here in the mud. She was wet, but not dirty like me. She was wearing a skirt that was not low enough to reach her knees, black thigh-high stockings and a clean, wet shirt. I could not see her face clearly, I never could. It was a blur and the more I focused on it the more blurry it became. If I looked at her with the corner of my eye I could still see her perplexing smile. _

_I wondered if she was going to help me with my wound or if she would just continue to stand there, staring and smiling. Of course she would help me, she had helped me in one of my other dreams and I had helped her in countless others. Perhaps these dreams were a sign from this human girl. A sign that she needed my help, or that I needed her help. I would have to find her. But how?... _

I awoke with a start. I had the feeling that you get when you know you were just dreaming but you don't remember what you were dreaming about. I racked my brain, trying to zone in on a memory of the dream I had been having before I had jerked awake. Then I remembered _her. _Of course my dream had been about her, they had been for the past few weeks. Slowly the main details of my dream began to seep back into my memory. I sat on my bed for a while, trying to recall every little detail about the dream and about her.

I remembered the way she had been looking at me as if waiting for me to come to her. I needed to find her. But how could I? I didn't even know her name. I didn't even know what she properly looked like. Perhaps, by some decision of fate, I would find her without even trying.


	2. And so we meet

**A/N**: This is a little longer than the prologue and I hope it is more enjoyable.

Please Review and let me know what you think (try to be nice).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tithe or any of the characters. I am not making any form of profit from this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at one of the long, low tables of the Unseelie Court I found myself once again thinking about the girl in my dreams. All week my mind had been slipping back to her. I still had no idea who she was or how I could find her, yet she remained defiantly in my dreams. I looked around myself at the other fairy foe in the large room. As always the room was filled with people of my kind amusing themselves through their evil ways. I was in no mood to be here tonight. I stood up and exited the hill.

I was still wearing my black armour from earlier today when my queen had forced me to fight for her amusement. I made my way towards a dirt road that leads to the place I live. It was a road frequently used by humans, usually I like to keep my distance from humans but this road was a necessary rout to get home. It began to rain but I didn't mind as I don't feel the cold.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my chest. I looked down and saw an arrow in disguise of a branch lodged in my chest. The wound was oozing with warm, sticky blood and I felt a heavy pull on my whole body. The arrow had been tipped with iron which made my whole body feel heavy and exhausted. Due to the iron and the loss of blood I was forced to sit down, propping myself up against the trunk of an old tree. I looked around at my surroundings trying to catch a glimpse of the foe that had shot me. I saw a figure approaching further up the road. My vision became blurry but I realised it was a girl that approached me. Was she coming to finish me off? I was in no state to fight but I refused to die quietly.

"Stay where you are." I said to the figure, assuming it was she who had shot me. "Was it you girl?"

The girl shook her head. I still couldn't see her properly, my vision become more and more blurred but I tried to study her as best I could. She took a step closer to me and I pulled myself into a defensive crouch.

"You're a faerie, aren't you?" She said quietly. I wondered how she knew we faerie folk were real. "Let me help you."

I was struggling to stay conscious. My mind flickered to a dream I had had a week ago, I realised the dream had been remarkably like this. I tried to look at the girl more clearly. It was too bizarre a thought that this girl could actually be the girl I had been dreaming of for weeks.

I was still unsure of her reason for being here, but slowly my suspicion of her shooting me was beginning to fade away. I fell to one knee and spat blood. I knew the foe that had shot me would be waiting close by, waiting for me to weaken before they returned to finish me off. The arrow had to be taken out of my chest but I could not touch it myself.

"I cannot draw the arrow myself." I said to her, hoping that she knew I wished for her to pull it out of me.

She did not wish to pull it out, afraid that it would hurt me more. I eventually talked her around by confessing to her that if she did not help me I was better off dead.

"It will bleed more." She said, trying one last time to change my mind.

I laughed "Either way, no doubt"

"I can't do it." She said quietly. I could tell she was afraid.

I asked her what her name was, trying to take her mind off the grisly task that lay ahead.

"Kaye" she said

I told her my name; it was a gesture of trust as faeries do not usually give their name willingly.

"Give me your hand" I said, hoping that she had made her mind up to help me.

I took her hand and guided it to the branch that was lodge in my chest.

"I'll do it." She said in a determined voice.

As she tugged on the arrow a sharp pain ran through my whole body, however, the branch had only pulled out a little. Kaye pulled herself up onto one knee and as she stood she pulled the arrow upwards. An even sharper pain seared through my entire body and I let out a sharp cry. She had pulled the arrow from my chest. I touched my wound and looked at the blood on my fingers, still unable to believe that I had actually been shot.

"Very brave" I said approvingly.

I got my first good look at her now that the iron was out of me. As soon as I looked at her face I knew it was the girl from my dreams. I had not been able to see her face clearly in my dreams but this was definitely her. What did this mean? My whole body was aching and there were faerie foe waiting to attack, I realised this was not the time to be worrying about a silly dream.

"We have to stop the bleeding. How does your armour come off?" Kaye asked.

I was struggling to stay conscious. I realised what she meant and fell forward groaning, "Straps"

Kaye fumbled around with my armour as I slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally she managed to rid me of my armour, showing my skin to be covered in blood.

I felt something touch me and snapped open my eyes. I didn't even remember closing them. Kaye had ripped long strips from her skirt to wrap around my wound. I was shocked that I hadn't heard her ripping her skirt. My determination to stay conscious had obviously faltered.

"Is there somewhere you can go?" Kaye asked

I thought of the Kelpie and was fairly sure that I would be able to get a bridle on it. I picked up a leaf and smeared my blood on it.

"Drop this in the stream, there is a Kelpie in there." I said to her, knowing that she probably had no idea what a Kelpie was.

She shook her head as if understanding. I realised that I was now in her debt and was anxious not knowing what it was that she would want in return. I relayed this to Kaye hoping she would tell me what it was I would need to repay her with.

"I have questions," she said as I handed the leaf to her.

"I will answer three" I replied.

I then proceeded to give her instructions on how to contact the Kelpie. She nodded and ran in the direction of the water. She was not gone for more than ten seconds before I was attacked. I knew they would come and had been preparing myself for their attack. Only one came out from the dense trees. He charged at me with his sword obviously thinking I was completely unfit to fight; had he come any earlier this would have been true. I drew all of my strength and stood, clutching my sword. The fight did not last long; he faulted for a brief second as he slipped on the mud. One second was enough for me to finish him off.

By the time Kaye returned with the Kelpie I was slumped back in front of the tree as I had been moments before. She must have noticed something different about me because she said, "Did something happen?" I smiled at her quick observation. I had already bridled the Kelpie and was on his back, ready to leave.

"Don't waste your questions." I said before I rode the Kelpie back to the lake.

As I weaved the Kelpie in and out of the trees at an intense speed, I wondered if I would ever see Kaye again. _Of course I will, _I thought, she still has three questions to ask me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, there you have it, chapter 2 in the world of Roiben. Please review and tell me what you think, Thanks.


	3. Three questions

**A/N:** Ok, I was busy writing my other fanfics but I have finally gotten around to writing a new chapter for this one. I hope it does not disappoint.

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own tithe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been thinking about Kaye ever since our encounter. There was something so different about her…something inimitable…I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I knew I had to see her again. It took me a little while to think of an excuse…_her shirt_ I thought to myself. I still had her ripped shirt and of course I had means to magically fix it. All that was left to do was find her.

It didn't take long to track her down, not with me being what I am. It was quite an easy task when in the end. After finding where she lived I followed her and what appeared to be her friends to The Blue Snapper diner.

I waited outside, looking in at Kaye and the others. She appeared to be having fun; she was teaching a lighter trick to a boy sitting next to her. I felt a falling sensation in the pit of my stomach. Why was I jealous? I shouldn't be jealous of some human boy. Actually, I had no right to be jealous as Kaye was a human girl and I have no business with human girls. _I shouldn't even be here, _I thought to myself. I would just give her shirt back and leave.

I looked back over at the table and saw Kaye returning to her seat, I hadn't even noticed her move. I walked into the diner and over to the table that Kaye and her companions were occupying.

"Your pardon, Kaye," I said, catching her attention. I could tell she was shocked to see me here, it was not often we folk came in contact with humans, especially not a diner full of them.

"Who's the Goth?" One of Kaye's friends asked.

"Robin, I think his name is." Said one of the others, a girl this time.

I was shocked that she knew my name and slightly angry; fairies do not give out their names easily. I was also shocked that Kaye had been talking about me to her friends, and for some reason this pleased me slightly. I shook that feeling off quickly; I should not be feeling this way about a human. I raised my eyebrows at Kaye questioningly.

"May I speak with you a moment?" I asked wanting to speak with her alone.

Kaye nodded her head and we made our way to an empty table, without sitting down.

"I came to give you this." I said, reaching into my coat. I pulled out Kaye's shirt and smiled at her warmly. "It's your shirt back from the dead."

"My friends told me not to talk to you." She said awkwardly.

I thought this over; she was obviously talking about her fairy friends. I sighed slightly before replying, "Your friends? Not, I assume, those friends." I said, looking towards the booth.

Kaye shook her head. "Lutie and spike."

I was no longer smiling at her. "I killed a friend of their's. Perhaps a friend of yours." I said, the memory burning in my mind like hot coal.

"You killed Gristle." She guessed easily.

I nodded my head and she kept staring at me.

"Why?" She asked "Why are you telling me this?"

I asked her if there was some explanation that she would find acceptable, if there was some excuse that I could give to make it all better? Knowing that there was not.

"That's your answer? Don't you even care?" she asked.

I would not get into a fight, not with her. "You have your shirt. I have done what I came here to do." I said, ready to leave.

She grabbed my arm and moved so that she was facing me. "You still owe me three questions." She said.

I was annoyed but was obligated to answer her three questions. "Very well." I said stiffly.

She asked her first question, "Why did you kill Gristle?"

"My mistress bade me do so. I have little choice in my obedience." I said in a bored tone that I knew would get on her nerves.

"And if she told you to jump off a bridge?" She asked.

"Exactly, shall I consider that your second question?" I asked wanting her questions to be over.

She took a while to ask her final question but eventually she said "What's your full name?"

I nearly choked. I could not believe what she had just asked me. Did she know the kind of power she would have over me knowing my name? If someone orders a fairy to do something using his/her full name he is bound by magic to do it. I was furious but had no choice but to answer.

"Rath Roiben Rye, much may the knowledge please you." I said, fuming.

Kaye narrowed her eyes and said "It's a nice name."

I wondered what she wanted with my name. "You are too clever by half. Too clever for your own good, I think."

"Kiss my ass, Rathe Roiben Rye." Kaye said.

She had used my full name; therefore I was bound to comply with her request- even if she hadn't meant it. I grabbed her arm and threw her forward. Kaye shrieked and it made me wish I could stop, but I couldn't. I pulled her jeans hard at the waistband pressed my mouth to the exposed swell of her hip.

I stood over her, looking down at her shocked face, "that is the nature of servitude, Kaye. Be careful with your epithets" I said, as the boy Kaye had been teaching the lighter trick to earlier, came rushing over.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he said bending down to help Kaye up.

"Ask her" I said, "Now she knows exactly who I am." With that I turned and walked out of the diner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There it is finally! Chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have had my part one exams and for the next two weeks I am dong my part two exams. I will be updating all of my fanfictions from the 18th of November. Sorry it is three weeks away! I would update sooner if I could but I am really stressed right now.

I hope that's ok

Love Pandora


End file.
